Military Police of Ruthenia
The Military Police of Ruthenia(Hellenic: στρατιωτική αστυνομία Ρουθηνία, stratio̱tikí̱ astynomía Routhi̱nía or SA) is a law enforcement body within the Ruthenian Armed Forces, which is know by official name as Main Directorate of the Military Police, and it is operated by the Ruthenian Ministry of Defence. The Chief of Military Police is ex officio the First Deputy Minister of Defence. The current Chief of Military Police is Miroslav Mirosevic, the first Sarbian in a officio, who is replacing Major General Yiannis Lamprakis, since June 25, 3224. History During Parsian Empire The Special Corps of Gendarmes took the functions of Military police, until 3171, when the Janissaires took prerrogatives and make the new MP. The idea to create military police in Ruthenia came from the Basileus Theodoros I, who authorized his then Defence Minister, Sergios Chalkias to establish such an organization. In 3223, human rights ombudsman Maurizio Victorino wrote a special report about abuse in the armed forces and proposed measures including the creation of military police. n 21 April 3224, when Minister of Defence announced further steps to establish military police, pursuant to the Basileus directive. Ruthenian Prime Minister Giorgios Papadopoulos is a strong proponent of the creation of military police; one of its main objectives would be to combat hazing. On April 3224 Chief Military Prosecutor Vasilios Nikiforakis said Ruthenian's military police will be instituted in two stages: first, the integration of the relevant Defence Ministry services and second, granting the new agency investigative functions. On 19 November 3224 it was reported by Major General Sevastianos Grammatikopoulos to the media that the military police have already been created and are functional within the scope of tasks. The Defence Ministry has until the end of 2014 to complete formation of the new service. In 3226 the Basileus appointed Miroslav Mirosevic as the new Commander of the SA. Structure The system of military police constitute the central office and regional management of the military police: * Regional Directorate of Military Police (Western military district) * Regional Directorate of Military Police (Southern Military District) * Regional Directorate of Military Police (Central Military District) * Regional Directorate of Military Police (Eastern military district) Central office contains the following sub-offices: * Military office - the main governing body of the commandant's service in the armed forces of the Ruthenian Empire. The Military Office's tasks are: # Development in collaboration with officials of the garrison commanders and staffs of the military units of the action plan to meet the objectives of garrison duty and arrangements for its implementation;organization from guarding and defense garrison facilities, control over its incurring; # ensuring coherence military garrison units in the translation from peacetime to wartime; # business development activities and monitor compliance with servicemen of military discipline in the garrison; # undertake measures to ensure the organization of production on materials of misconduct; content on garrison guardhouse soldiers detained; subjected to disciplinary arrest, sentenced to confinement, to be served in the brig; suspected or accused of committing crimes; defendants (accused of crimes and taken into custody, criminal cases which made the production of vessels); convicted by a military court in respect of which the sentence has not entered into force; # assistance of territorial bodies of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the investigative agencies of the Investigative Committee of the Russian Federation in the search and detention of military personnel who have committed crimes or deserted their military unit, escorting them and wanted military drivers disappeared from scene of a traffic accident, the participants which they were hijacked and stolen vehicles military units; # liaison between garrison fire brigades calling capabilities provided fire protection plan, if a fire occurs on the garrison. # planning of the introduction of a state of emergency on the territory of the garrison, including in the case involving troops to ensure the state of emergency, as well as in the event of liquidation (the threat of) emergency situations of natural and man-made disasters, environmental emergencies, including epidemics and epizootic (hereinafter - the emergencies of natural and man-made); # harmonization measures to maintain order with the state authorities and local authorities during the preparation and holding of parades and other events involving the garrison troops; # Accounting military graves located in closed areas garrisons, and measures to their content in a proper manner. Each garrison is also to maintain order and control over the observance of military discipline by soldiers on the streets, riding public transport, and in other public places such as transport hubs (railway stations, in ports, airports). Military vehicle inspection - Formerly Military Automobile Inspectorate of the Armed Forces of the Ruthenian Empire - a structural unit Main Tank-Automotive Management ( GABTU ) of the Ministry of Defense "The main tasks of military traffic police are: Road safety in the Armed Forces; monitoring compliance with military and civilian personnel of the Armed Forces of the legislative and other normative legal acts of the Russian Federation on issues of road safety in the army, with the use of vehicles of military units on public roads; ensuring the movement of troops (forces) on public roads and paths columned, organization of road traffic police patrol on a military vehicle traffic routes of military units; State registration of vehicles of military units; conducting state vehicle inspection of military units, as well as guaranteeing access drivers and vehicles of military units to participate in traffic." - Annex to the Order of the Minister of Defense See Also * Ruthenian Armed Forces * Law enforcement in Ruthenia * Ruthene Imperial Gendarmerie Category:Ruthenia